


Пять секунд

by Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fuck you Endgame, M/M, Not My Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Есть такое правило - прошлое нельзя изменить.Стив Роджерс правила всегда нарушал.





	Пять секунд

**Author's Note:**

> нет, канонный обоснуй и логика меня не интересуют, Марвел, прости уж.

— Пять секунд, — говорит Брюс. 

Баки ему не верит. Вот совсем не верит, ни капли, потому что знает Стива. По глазам видит — не вернется он через пять секунд. Никому, конечно, ничего не сказал, да и самому Стиву даже не намекнул, но все равно обнял так, будто прощался не на секунды, а на годы. Было душно, отчаянно-грустно и как-то светло внутри, и в горле стоял комок, и Стив улыбался непривычно мягко, так, как не улыбался уже давно, и привычно ткнулся Баки носом в плечо, прижимая к себе. 

Баки и не думал его держать. Никогда ведь не держал, да и смысла в этом не было. Стив, конечно, наделает глупостей, в этом можно было и не сомневаться, но раз уж он принял решение, то на компромисс можно не рассчитывать, упрямства в Стиве было больше, чем сыворотки. Не хочет говорить — значит, так решил. Спорить бесполезно. Можно только ждать.

Он шагает в сторону от платформы, подальше от Сэма и Брюса, поближе к озеру, от которого веет прохладой. Хочется побыть одному, хочется, чтобы в момент, когда осознание придет, рядом никого не было, чтобы можно было не держать лицо, не говорить никому, что понял — Стив не придет, Стив больше не...

Дышится почему-то тяжело. Какое-то смутное беспокойство все растет и растет внутри, становясь сильнее с каждым ударом сердца, чем-то странно знакомое, почти дежавю, слабое колебание в памяти, и Баки с дрожью в коленях встречает это чувство — так возвращались воспоминания после обнулений. Сначала беспокойство, потом страх, словно подсознание уже увидело картинку, еще не обработало, но уже забилось в истерике, а потом, потом...

На этот раз ему почти не больно — воспоминания после ГИДРы возвращались больнее, словно разрывая голову изнутри, вонзались в мозг острыми спицами. Баки катался тогда по матрасу, чувствуя жесткие доски пола через свалявшуюся набивку, стискивал виски ладонями так сильно, что ждал треска костей и беспомощно выл сквозь стиснутые зубы. Воспоминания о ГИДРе рвали и тело, и душу, а эти воспоминания совсем другие, они не кажутся чужими, и разум не отторгает их, картинки лишь на мгновение затмевают собой все, и даже ярко-зеленая трава тускнеет, словно подергиваясь дымкой.

Сначала почему-то снег. Много, много снега, он блестит на солнце, режет глаза, Баки жмурится изо всех сил и идет только на голос.

— Баки, — зовет голос, — Баки, ты в порядке? Бак!

Рука в холодной кожаной перчатке обхватывает затылок. По коже бегут мурашки. Короткие волосы, — вдруг понимает Баки, — у меня короткие волосы.

Пальцы нежно-нежно перебирают прядки. Спокойно. Тихо. Голос что-то шепчет, и этот шепот кажется Баки тише оглушающей, давящей на уши тишины. Он разбирает только интонацию и обрывки слов, но прижимается к чужой ладони, словно она способна его согреть.

Он приоткрывает глаза, смотрит сквозь опущенные ресницы. Стив. Уже не такой молодой, растрепанный, уставший и беспокойный. Глаза синие-синие, покрытая инеем куртка порвана на плече, через щеку тянется тонкий, словно нитка, бордовый порез. 

— Баки, ты в порядке? Можешь идти?

— Могу, — слышит Баки свой собственный голос и едва его узнает. — Всегда иду, Стив.

Лед, лед, лед, кругом только лед — они словно в центре бесконечной ледяной пустыни. И Баки узнает ее, потому что ее он никогда не забывал и никогда не забудет, потому что ее невозможно забыть, и даже снег тут другой, он пахнет кровью, лекарствами и болью. Самая первая база — та, что была сразу после ущелья. Сколько раз она ему снилась... Или еще только будет сниться? Ночь за ночью, год за годом.

Чаще в кошмарах была только...

Да. Криокамера. Новое воспоминание врезается в голову, но Баки кажется, что оно с силой бьет его в солнечное сплетение. Снова лед, только теперь не под ногами, теперь он внутри, в легких, в венах, даже в сердце. И ледяная пленка на широко распахнутых глазах.

Он слышит звон стекла, слышит чьи-то крики, череду выстрелов и шорох гильз, падающих на пол. Где-то вдали хлопает дверь, грохочут шаги, снова и снова доносятся выстрелы. Баки так сильно хочет спать, что едва понимает, где он. Весь его мир — рваные далекие звуки, сон и пронизывающий, убаюкивающий мертвый холод.

И Стив. И такое горячее дыхание на щеке, такие горячие пальцы, что Баки хочется всем телом прильнуть к этому теплу, словно от одного прикосновения весь лед растает.

— Давай, держись за меня, да, вот так. Нужно выбираться отсюда.

Баки хватается за картинку, пока воспоминание не размылось, не утонуло в сотнях других. Ему хочется упасть на траву, встать на колени и вцепиться пальцами в землю. Стив, — думает он, — придурок, ты же пошел возвращать камни, что же ты там творишь?

Но ведь очевидно. Это Стив. Тот сопляк, что закрывал собой гранату, тот, что готов был ползти по колючей проволоке, тот, что перебитыми тонкими пальцами продолжал слепо наносить удары очередному подонку.

Баки с каждым мгновением понимает все больше. Прошлое в его воспоминаниях словно раздваивается, дублируя день за днем, разделяется на две параллельные прямые, такие яркие и такие разные. 

Вот его жизнь до момента, когда Стив отправился в прошлое, а вот — после.

Он помнит промозглый март в середине шестидесятых, помнит, как давили мокрые тяжелые ботинки на ноги, как от сырости заедала винтовка и как некрасиво растекалась ярко-красная кровь по талому снегу. Он не помнил, кого убил тогда, а скорее всего, никогда и не знал — просто мужчина в серой ветровке, один из многих, не первый и далеко не последний. Он помнил тот день, помнил, как нажимал на курок и как свистел в ушах стылый ветер, унося в сторону чужой последний вскрик.

А теперь он помнит, что было еще. Как март был все такой же ветреный, сырой и холодный, как точно так же мокли и мерзли ноги, вот только к его боку прижимался Стив, теплый и твердый, почти спокойный и злой. Помнил, как мужчина в серой ветровке замер на светофоре, оглянулся по сторонам и полез в карман за пачкой сигарет, помнил, как тот должен был упасть, как должна была кровь размазаться уродливой кляксой, но так и осталась в венах, потому что Агент — другой, не Баки — упал первым, теряя сознание от удара. Они остановили его, они успели.

Быть может, тот мужчина в ветровке жив и теперь. Баки не знает. Он знает, что где-то там перещелкнулся невидимый тумблер и у ГИДРы стало еще на одну жертву меньше.

И снова. И снова. Воспоминания накатывают прибоем, торопятся, безостановочно хлещут в голову, накладываются одно на другое. 

И опять март, а потом май, а потом самое начало сентября. Баки помнит те дни, помнит, как падали люди, как делал выстрелы, как ручейками стекались люди к лежащим на земле телам, он помнит каждую секунду, а теперь помнит еще, как выстрелов не было-не было-не было.

Он помнит, как однажды не сработало обнуление и пришлось повторять процедуру несколько раз, пока от ударов тока не начало барахлить сердце, а еще помнит, как прожил этот день второй раз — берег залива, море спокойное, блестящее и очень синее, волны тихо бьются о пирс, что-то кричат дети, ругаясь из-за игрушек, шумят чайки, Стив смеется и бросает им кусочки хлеба. Баки смотрит на него, тая под жарким солнцем, и ему не холодно, совсем-совсем-совсем. Холода больше нет. 

Ни внутри, ни снаружи.

Ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем.

Он не помнит, но знает, что однажды его заморозили на рекордно долгий срок, и годы слились, превратившись в сплошное белое пятно без конца и начала. Мир жил, конечно, мир всегда был жив, вот только Баки ничего о нем не помнил, потому что самого Баки почти не было. И Стива не было. Они оба спали, разделенные километрами, может, видели одни и те же сны, а может, не видели снов вовсе.

Теперь Баки есть, что помнить. Те годы больше не белая пустота, те годы теперь — Щит. Пегги, отправившая детей и мужа подальше от дома, еще не до конца верящая им Пегги, которая почти плачет, слушая рассказ о том, во что превратится ее организация в будущем, организация, которая была еще одним ее ребенком, которая должна была спасать, а в итоге...

Она не хочет верить, ей очень, очень не хочется. Но ей приходится.

И тысячи, тысячи дней уходят на то, чтобы все исправить. 

Стив уходит на пять секунд, но Баки кажется, что проходит намного больше времени. Воспоминаний столько, что он едва понимает, где находится, он уже не отличает настоящее от прошлого — прошлых!, он уже ничего не знает, кроме одного — Стив меняет историю, переписывает ее набело, занимаясь тем же, чем занимался всегда — находит подонков и пытается всеми возможными способами об них убиться. Ничего нового. Невозможный придурок.

Сэм и Брюс, потеряв Стива, переругиваются, но Баки их едва слышит. Он вертит головой по сторонам и ищет. Теперь он помнит, что Стив вернется. Уже другой.

Среди урагана старой и новой памяти не находится ответ, как именно Стив оказался без сыворотки, все, что помнит Баки — свои собственные слова, свой голос, напуганный и пытающийся успокоить. Помнит, как садится на корточки рядом со Стивом, как берет его руки в свои, как обещает, что они придумают, как все исправить, потому что старый, беспомощный Стив — самое неправильное, самое несуразное из всего, что Баки видел. Его трясет, их обоих трясет.

Потому что Стив, кажется, готов сдаться, а Стив, которого Баки знает целую вечность, никогда не сдается. 

И не сдался.

Знакомая спина на лавочке должна шокировать, но не теперь, не тогда, когда Баки помнит ее, только что вспомнил и узнал заново, никогда не терял и не отпускал. Он улыбается и кивает Сэму, он понимает, что теперь нужно делать. Ему не нужно подходить к Стиву, он знает — стоит покопаться в лавине воспоминаний и он вспомнит, как они готовились к этой встрече, что говорил Стив и чего он хотел.

Баки знает уже очень, очень много, но у него было всего лишь несколько секунд, а в памяти лежит огромная, спутанная, прекрасная вечность.

Чего он еще не знает? Например — что теперь помнит Сэм, почему он так неловко улыбается Стиву? Как они познакомились? Где был тот Стив, что лежал во льдах, как они его спасли, как вообще потом...

Это все есть у него в голове, там, в мешанине семидесяти спутанных лет, которые теперь с ним, которые всегда с ним были, которые они со Стивом прожили вместе. Много-много раз наступало Рождество, много-много раз он вскидывал винтовку на плечо, прикрывая Стиву спину, много-много раз он засыпал и не видел кошмаров...

Лето, раннее утро, маленькая квартирка, солнечные зайчики на потолке, теплая рука касается плеч и опускается ниже и ниже...

«Я признался ему, — понимает Баки. — Господи, я все ему сказал».

А секунду спустя понимает еще больше.

Стив ему ответил.


End file.
